The structure of SV40 mRNA molecules has been determined by preparing cDNA copies of the viral mRNAs using reverse transcriptase. Characterization of transcripts formed when SV40 DNA is transcribed by purified RNA polymerases has provided the location of promoters of RNA transcription. The role of viral proteins as regulators of transcription has been studied by in vitro transcription of nucleoprotein complexes.